Fading edge
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: William has a high temperature that even Magnus is unable to bring down. This temperature will Kill William if nothing isn't done to stop it. Kate is the answer to Will's problem. Why? Know one knows why. Only that she is.


**I may have written this chapter but with out my Beta Readers help. It would not be half as good as it is.**

* * *

She was helping him just by laying on his chest,on the infirmary bed with Will's shaking body. 'I hope he is doing better.' She thought.

When she looked up from the bed, and then turned her head to look across the infirmary, the Big guy was sitting in his chair.

"How long was I asleep?"

The Big Guy raised his head up from the book he was reading. "About six hours, Kate." He grunted.

"Any change?"

"About a tenth of a degreeis all."

"Come over her and watch over him for now, I have to get up and go to the bathroom."

He got out of his chair and came over to the bed. She threw back the covers got out of the bed put her robe and slippers on, and then went to the bathroom why the Big Guy put the covers back in place for her in order to to keep him as warm as posible. Why she was in the bathroom Magnus had come down to the infirmary to releave the Big Guy so he could go make breakfast for Kate.

When Kate came out she found Magnus checking Williams chart. "Has anything changed, Magnus? " Kate asked her.

"Not really, Kate." Magnus sighed.

"Tell The Big Guy that when he has the meal ready I will be waitting for him, will you?" Kate took off her robe and slippers, moved the covers on Wills bed back climb got on it, and then covered both of them up as she lay down on top of him. When the Big Guy came to her she turned over. 'What am I going to do now?' Kate thought to herself. She raised the bed to a sitting position when the meal was severed on a tray. She ate it but didn't really pay any mind to it. She just set it aside on a nightstand when she was finish with it.

Will's temperature went down slowly over the next week but only by tenths of degrees. He still shivered some times more then others, but she still worried about him.

She got of the bed put on her robe and slippers, went to the bathroom while Magnus or the Big Guy watched over him. She changed into her work out clothes and went into the hallway to workout. She started streching and yoga. Later push-ups, the wind spirnts, pull ups, a findly sit ups. She ran up the stairs to her rooms for a quick shower, change of clothes. She came back down the stairs to the infirmary. She entered the infirmary took her robe and slippers into the bathroom.

Went in changed her clothes, came out and went to his bed. As Kate came back to Wills bed and asked them if his temperature had changed.

"No Kate he has held steady the whole time you were gone." Magnus said.

"Good." Kate replied as she got ready to get back in bed. She liked staying next to him.

"Kate we are going to have to move him on his side, so does not start getting any sores on his back."

"Do we have to Magnus?"

"Yes Kate."

"Okay, lets Get The Big Guy, then get this done."

The Big Guy came down to the infirmary to help them move William onto his side.

"Wait." Kate called out!

"What Kate?" Magnus asked.

"Why can't we just move Will onto his stomach? I would still be able to stay and sleep with him. He wouldn`t have sore's. Well Magnus?"

Magnus thought, 'Why not.' "Okay everyone lets move everything to the other-side of the bed."

They moved everything to the other-side of the bed. Then they turned William over on is stomach and made sure that he was fully covered. Kate got under the covers, and snuggled against him and put her arm over his back and quickly fell asleep.

Magnus momtioned for the Big Guy to leave. As he left, she took a chair on the far side of the infirmary and sat down. She picked up one of the files that she had the Big Guy leave on the table, then started to reading it. When she needed to she reach and pulled out her pen to sign it.

Kate blinked open her eyes. She streched her arms as she sat up. The cover fell to her waist. She gasped and quickly gasped and quickly raised it up covering her chest.

"Morning, Kate." Magnus said, raising her head.

"Morning, Magnus." Kate yawned and stretched her arm.

Magnus got up out of her chair to walk over and check on William. She flip it open and began to read it.

"Well Magnus is his temperature down any more?" Kate asked.

"No I am afraid, still one hundred and two point six." She said.

"Damn. I was hoping at least it would go down a little bit more."

"We can only hope Kate."

"Watch me why I go to the bathroom Magnus." She got out of the bed threw, the covers off herself, picked up the robe and put it on as she got out of the bed. She put on her slippers and headed to the bathroom.

As she came out she found Magnus had left and the Big Guy had just entered with her meal.

"Hi, Big Guy. Is anything happen worth talking about?" Kate asked, bored. She sat on the chair next to Will's bed with her robe and slippers still on. He put the meal on a portal table and rolled over to her. She scooted right nexted to it so she could dig in.

"Well their is talk of these two down in the infirmary. They say the girl is pregnant. That is why she does not want to leave the father's side." The Big Guy said off handly.

Kate had just taken a bite of her food, then choked on it the food before she could do anything else. She started coffing. The Big Guy handed her a glass of water which she gladly drank to swallow the food so she would stop choking on it.

She glared at the Big Guy. "You knew it was going to happen." She accused him.

The Big Guy just looked at her then asked. "Don't you want to hear the rest of the news about you and him?"

"Okay lets hear it."

"Theirs a running bet on though out the sanctuary. What is going on down hear, When will it end, and How long will it last."

"What! Don`t they have anything else to do? Then bet on us. Get Magnus she'll put a stop to this."

"Worng, She block off the infirmary. Till Will is better no one but us three can leave or enter here. She knows by letting the betting go on, she keeps the others from coming down here unless there is an emergency."

"But?"

"I know but the others who want to win will keep the others out of the infirmary."

She silently mouthed 'Oh.'

She looked at the meal he had made for her. Later when she had finished she pushed the chair back from the table. "Big Guy could you get me my gym clothes later on? When you do I will need you to watch after Will Why I go workout at the gym, then take a quick shower and change my clothes."

He just grunted found a chair on the far side of the room an sat down on it.

She got on the bed with her robe and slippers on. Rolled over onto her stomach therw her arm over hes shoulders and closed her eyes and relaxed; soon she was in dreamland.

After several hours she woke up again. She opened her eyes raised her head and looked around the room. The Big Guy was still in his chair. Kate called out. "Big Guy." as she sat up. "Would you get my gym clothes now?"

"Who will watch you and Will when I leave?"

"I can."

He grunted, walked to the infirmary door. He walk out of the infirmary and into the hallway, and was gone.

All Kate could do was wait, so she lay down next to Will.

Before she knew it, she heard the infirmary door opening.

The Big Guy was back with her gym clothes and shoes, even if she forgotten to ask for them.

She sat up then put her legs over the edge bed. Then she got off the bed jumped down to the floor. She walked to a over to the Big Guy.

He put the gym clothes in her hands. "Get dressed why I will watch after William."

"Thanks." She changed into her gym clothes. Then she opened the door and walked out. She found a chair in the infirmary,took off her slippers and put on her socks and shoes. She got up and went to the gym.

After another energizing wockout and a nice long shower, she went back to the infirmary. She looked around the infirmary Magnus was the one sitting in the Big Guy's chair.

"Magnus?"

Magnus lifted up her head. "Hi Kate."

"Is Will okay?" As she rushed over to him.

"He is fine, Kate. Do not worry."

Kate sighed in releaf. She touched the sheets. They felt different? "Did you and the Big Guy change Wills sheets?"

"Yes Kate, we did."

She turned around put her hands up on the bed. Then she jumped up her but landing on the bed. After that she kicked off her shoes and lay down on the bed next to Will. then she rolled over throwing her arm over his waist. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

A few hours later someone was calling her name as well as shaking her left shoulder. "Kate wake up we need you now. Wake up." Kate turned her head away. "Mumbling another five minutes mom, five more."

"Kate wake up Will needs you."

She snapped awake at those words. Will was still shaking but no worse than before.

"Magnus that was cruel. Making me think Will was endanger in someway."

"You would-not get up. You left me no other choice but to do what I did."

She got up and threw her legs over the side of the bed with a groan. She looked at Magnus. "What?"

Magnus looked at her stocking feet. "Put some slippers on, than you can eat bunch."

She put robe and slippers on, got off the bed and had brunch.

For the next five days seemed to be going okay. His temperature had gone down one whole dgree. One hundred and two flat.

They had turned William to his back side again. And Kate was sleeping under the covers on her side with her arm across his chest, when she suddenly woke up. Something was wrong with Will. She shout in fear at the Big Guy. "GET MAGNUS NOW!"

The Big Guy had his phone out and was calling Magnus on speed dial before Kate could finish speaking the words.

Will had crashed all his monitors had suddenly gone flat. He had even stopped breathing. Kate was frantic; she don't have her robe, but she knew what to do. This was her Duga, and she damned if she let him go without a fight.

The Big Guy pushed the emergency cart next to Will's bed. Magnus came rushing in to the infirmary. Magnus started checking William's vital signs. Kate was giving him mouth to mouth. The Big Guy was getting the defiberator ready to shock him.

"Kate get off William now." Magnus ordered.

She did so. Magnus heald out her hands to the Big Guy. He placed the pads on William's chest. Then charged the defibelator and past the padels to her. "Clear." She shocked Will. His body jumped when Magnus shocked him with it, but his his stayed heart flat line.

Kate grab a manuel oxygen mask. Placed it over Wills face. Till Magnus said. "Charged to Two hundred and fifty. Clear." She shocked William again. His body jumped the heart started beating but for less than a minute it flat-lined again.

Magnus almost put pads away when he flat lined again. Kate put the mask over his face and sqeezed than sqeezed the mask again. Magnus put up the pads and started heart massage. Magnus told the Big Guy what to put in William's I.V. bag. And continued her heart massage.

After about five minutes Magnus begain to give up. "Kate, William's gone."

"No I won't give up yet."

"But..."

"We have to keep going Magnus Keep going I will tell you when to shock him. Then I will let him go but not until then."

Magnus nodded her head yes.

After about two more minutes. "Okay, ready Magnus, let's shock him at three hundred."

Magnus reached across Wills body to take up the padels as the Big Guy charged the defibelater. to three hundred then got ready to shock William. "Clear!" Magus shout.

Kate and The Big Guy got clear of William and Magnus shocked him one last time. His heart jumped but stayed flat line. Kate put the mask back on him and sqeezed it. Once, twice, a thrid time. The heart moniter started beating again.

Magnus sighed. She was glad that heart was beating again. He was breathing again. His face was no longer ashen. Slowly his face returned from ashen to its normal color.

Kate leaned forward took the mask off Will's nose. She replaced his breathing mask with a oxygen mask. She watch as Magnus finished taking his vitals.

She watched as Magnus finished up. As the Big Guy left, Magnus went to a chair at the farside of the room and sat down.

Kate stepped up to Will's bed and leaned over it. She worried and shivered in the cold. Pulled back the cover why still shivering. Turned around put her hands on the bed and jumped up on it. She placed her fee and legs and side under the covers. She moved over to next to him and curled next to him.

She fell asleep next to him with arm around him again. Even when Magnus awoke her for her meal. She ignored Magnus for all Kates attention was on Will . It stayed that way for several days.

In the time she kepted all her attention on him. His tempure in the three days had droped two full dregees and he had stopped shivering. Kate had noticed this and asked the Big guy to get Magnus.

She had gotten off the bed and gone to the bathroom. She had ask the Big Guy to Come down and check out Will.

Why she whas in the bathroom Magnus had come to the infirmary to check on William.

When Kate came back, she found Magnus in the infirmary taking Wills Vitals signs.

When she finished her check-up of William she turned to Kate. "Hello Kate. Do not worry about William here. His tempture is almost back to normal. He should be waking up almost any time, sooner than later I hope."

"He's still hot?" Kate said.

"Nothing to worry about. Just get me if starts to go up again." Magnus walked to the other-side of the room and sat down in the chair. She picked up a book the Big Guy had left on one of the beds and started reading it.

She got back up on the bed that they had shared, and lay on it. She raised it into a sitting position. Got MP-3 player, put in the ear pugs, and started listening to the music.

Will just lay on the bed as the I.V. drip continued.

The Big Guy brought in her meal. Put it on the tray and brought it over to set it over her waist. "Thanks Big Guy." Thanks, Big Guy.

He grunted a reply, turned and walked out the door.

She dug in to the food, but wondered why the Big Guy walk out. When she finished the meal she placed it on the end table.

She lowerd the bed 'til it was flat. She cuddeled up next to him. She threw her arm over his chest and when't to sleep.

The next few days proved hard on Kate. She stuck it out any how, on the fourth day when his temperature was normal again, he slowly awoke to Kate's eyes. "Hi Kate," he said.

She was dressed in her clothes when he awoke. She went to the phone and picked it up. "Magnus, Will is awake. Yes that's right Magnus. Okay." Then she hung up the phone. She turn to him. "Magnus will be right down to check you out. Until then I'm to stay here."

"But?"

"No buts Will. Stay."

They heard the door open. Kate turn around in surprise.

"Hello Will nice to see you are awake." Magnus said.

"Hello Magnus." Will said.

"He's all yours." Kate said. She walk out the infirmary door.

"Okay William let's check you out." She took his vitals, then continued checking him out. When she finished, she made a few notes in her note book.

Review


End file.
